


My Love For You Really Does Sparkle

by Yumi_Cake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, baekhyun is whipped, fae!au, jongdae and kyungsoo are bbh's best friends, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake
Summary: Prompt Code: 155Warnings: Slight language, lots and lots of sparklesSummary: Love comes in many forms. In Baekhyun's case, it's in the form of a cloud of sparkles.ORBaekhyun's crush on Chanyeol turns him into a walking cloud of glitter and feelings. Jongdae and Kyungsoo find it kind of unbearable.Author's Note: Hi there everyone! I wanted to start by thanking the prompter for the super adorable prompt! The thought of Baekhyun shedding his feelings was something that I found really cute, so thanks for creating the prompt! I'd also like to thank my pals I and K for being my betas and having to read through this a thousand times! I hope that you guys enjoy it!!





	My Love For You Really Does Sparkle

There’s this weird kid that’s stupidly tall and has a loud laugh that you can hear all the way across the cafeteria. He’s got a smile as bright as his dumb blue hair and has the kind of personality where no matter how much you _want_ to hate him, it’s kind of impossible to do so.

 

This guy happens to be the kid Baekhyun is in absolute love with, apparently.

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo had originally chalked it up to a crush, a temporary infatuation that will be forgotten as soon as Baekhyun spotted something more appealing. It’s happened on more than one occasion in the past. But Jongdae and Kyungsoo are fae, and are sensitive to other’s feelings, can see them and the aura they emanate and the color they are.

 

Each emotion has a specific quality to it, a color that mists around most people. To fae, these usually go unnoticed; they never stick around long enough and are so thinly strung out that they seem almost nonexistent most of the time.

 

Except for love.

 

Unlike other emotions, who may come off in a pale or translucent cloud, love is gold and silver sparkles, twinkling and shimmering in a swirling haze. And although it’s sweet and really unique to find in a crowd, it’s bright and not as easy to miss, not with how obnoxious it can be.

 

And that’s how Jongdae and Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun’s feelings for this guy aren’t silly infatuation, or yet _another_ fleeting crush in the semester. Baekhyun exudes these gold and silver sparkles, a thick cloud surrounding him as he stares at the man from across the room -practically with heart eyes. It’s cute, almost, with how in love Baekhyun seems to be with this stranger, but the intensity of his affection therefore affects the intensity of the cloud. And to be frank, Jongdae finds it _unbearable._

 

As of recently, Jongdae has been forced to wear sunglasses whenever he hangs around Baekhyun, even when they’re inside. Although it’s convenient since most strangers will assume he’s hiding the aftermath of a bad hangover, Jongdae would rather not go around campus looking like he’s the prime example of someone who spends all his time getting wasted.

 

 _(_ To some extent, Kyungsoo found it tolerable until he got a touch too close, and began sneezing to the point where tears were in his eyes. He finds it unbearable too.)

 

It rubs off and sticks on the table, and pretty much _any_ surface Baekhyun comes across. At this point, Jongdae and Kyungsoo don’t even need to ask about Baekhyun’s whereabouts, because they can see it, his feelings rubbing off and sticking to places he visits around campus. Places where he _sees_ Chanyeol.

 

They’re currently in the cafeteria, Jongdae working on finishing his burrito as he talks with a full mouth between bites. The conversation is mostly one-sided, considering Jongdae talks _a lot_ and also because Baekhyun is too distracted in staring at the object of his affections to care to respond.

 

“Baekhyun, if you’re gonna continue ogling at Chanyeol, can you at least do it _over there._ ” Jongdae says, tilting his in the direction _all_ the way over on the other side of the building. “I don’t want your sparkles sticking to my food.”

 

His suggestion, however, falls on deaf ears as Baekhyun releases a wistful sigh, chin propped up on his hand. He’s staring at Chanyeol across the way, eyes filled with utter adoration for the man, who’s currently squealing at something. Jongdae pretends to gag.

 

“Look at him. He’s so cute. Jongdae, he’s _so_ adorable.” He sighs. At this point, Baekhyun looks more like a love-sick puppy, than the heartthrob he’s known to be around campus. It’s odd, but Jongdae can’t help but smile at the thought of how infatuated he seems to be with this underclassman. “I want to give him a _hug.”_

 

“Well, why don’t you actually _do_ that, then. Better yet, how about you spout all your mushy feelings to _him_ instead of us.” Jongdae replies, pretending not to notice how Baekhyun has practically spread himself on the table, sighing dramatically and staring at him with those _damn puppy eyes._

 

 _You know I can’t,_ his expression practically says.

 

Jongdae remembers asking Baekhyun why it was so difficult to approach the underclassman. After all, Baekhyun usually wasn’t one to hesitate in approaching someone he was interested in. He’d done it many times before, hence garnering such positive attention from those around him, and making him quite popular among many people who knew him. However, he does distinctively recall Baekhyun’s very specific reason as of exactly _why_ his usual tactic would not work on the other.

 

_I don’t know, Jongdae. When I look at him, my mind just...goes completely blank. With most people, it’s just physical attraction, ya know? I can deal with that. But with him...man, I see that smile and I just feel so many emotions._

 

Even without that confession, the sparkles surrounding Baekhyun is enough to tell Jongdae that this isn’t like anything he’s felt for anyone in the past. But even if he weren’t a fae, he’s intuitive enough when it comes to feelings, and can tell how genuine Baekhyun is being.

 

That, paired with all the wistful sighs and admiring from afar (which is admittedly new), is a tell-tale sign that Baekhyun is definitely in love.

 

A loud sneeze is what signals Kyungsoo’s arrival, the youngest of the trio placing his books on the table before he’s burying his nose in a wad of tissues.

 

“I don’t even know why I even chance coming near you without a face mask on. It’s like those sparkles are permanent.” He wheezes.

 

The convenient thing about being a fae is that the color of a person’s aura isn’t usually outrageously vibrant, nor is it a constant presence with a person. Without all the mix of colors accompanying a large amount of bodies, it’s a lot easier on the eyes. However, even if this is the case, Baekhyun’s sparkles have seemed to become a permanent thing. There hasn’t been a day where not a single sparkle has been detected on him. It’s a testament to how in love he is, but Kyungsoo still finds it annoying.

 

Jongdae takes one look at Kyungsoo and cringes immediately. “God, you look horrible.”  

 

“I feel horrible.” Kyungsoo’s usually smooth voice is a lot scratchier, and his eyes red and watery. A result from the non-stop sneezing while on the way there.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t immediately notice his presence, but seems to perk up once he takes the time to look away from Chanyeol. “I’m surprised you didn’t text us, or something.”

 

“I didn't bother. I just had to follow the trail of glitter until I saw your miserable self here.” He grumbled.

 

That’s all he can say before Baekhyun’s gaze is slowly trailing back to the other side of the cafeteria, eyes glued on Chanyeol. He coos quietly when he sees the other hide his face in his hands shyly.

 

He is so _so_ whipped.

 

\---

 

Jongdae looks in a mix of mild mortification and disgust as he and Kyungsoo pass the door of the yogurt shop near their campus. Turning to his friend with narrowed eyes and usual smile downturned, he whispers, "He was here."

 

Kyungsoo’s nose twitches, and he mutters a low _fuck, not again_ before he’s breaking into a fit of sneezes.

 

“Ah, god dammit.” Kyungsoo groans, voice rugged and wavering as he struggles not to sneeze. “We really….need to put an end to this ridiculous pining. My nose can’t take anymore of this.”

 

Jongdae sympathizes. He’s getting just as tired always having to have a pair of sunglasses on when he’s around Baekhyun, and getting the intangible sparkles off his clothes was honestly maddening. Besides, Baekhyun’s no fun to mess with now that all he does is seemingly pout over not being with the cute music major. Without much of a second thought, he agrees.

 

\---

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo follow through with that resolution a week later. After hunting Baekhyun down, which honestly wasn’t much of a challenge since he’s always holed up at the same spot at the library or in his apartment, the two decide to have a talk with him. They would’ve just gone to his apartment, but figured it would be best not to do so, since an apartment with Baekhyun would mean a whole lot of feelings shed all over the walls and furniture. Jongdae is sure he doesn’t want to go blind and Kyungsoo is sure he doesn’t want to sneeze to death.

 

Their tactic is to sit him down at a table in the cafeteria and stare at him until he’s laughing nervously.

 

“Uhh, so are you guys just going to stare at me the entire time, or...?”

 

“Okay so listen. You’ve been moping around like a sad puppy for like, _weeks_ now. And it’s not fun because you can’t joke around with sad puppies. Because when they’re sad, it makes you sad, and that’s how I feel when I look at you.” Jongdae starts, earning a confused look from both of his friends.

 

“Not to mention,” Kyungsoo starts slowly, glancing at Jongdae from the corner of his eye, “Those damn sparkles following you are upsetting my allergies, and everyone thinks Jongdae is hungover every other day because of how often he has to wear his sunglasses.”

 

It’s ironic, really, considering he is a magical being who’s in tune with feelings. Baekhyun squints, wracking his mind over how Kyungsoo could be allergic to _feelings,_ but shrugs; he never really was the emotional type, anyways.

 

“The point is, Kyungsoo and I have decided to help your sorry ass, and put an end to this pining.”

 

“You mean, so you two will stop suffering?” Baekhyun deadpans.

 

“Well….yeah. But also because you’re our friend and we can’t stand you moping around anymore. It’s weird.” Jongdae smiles.

 

“Thanks. Glad to know that my emotional state is within my friends’ best interests.” He mumbles sarcastically, placing his cheek into his hand as he goes on to do more pouting.

 

\----

 

Despite all their efforts, nothing is working.

 

Jongdae was _positive_ that a party would have been the way to go. Kyungsoo went with a more refined approach, and decided that a casual date would have been a better option. Unfortunately for the two, both of their plans seemed to fail completely.

 

“Literally, we have tried _everything.”_ Jongdae groans, falling back into his seat, having abandoned studying for his organic chem class.

 

“How is it both of these have managed to fail?” Kyungsoo sighs from between the pages of his own textbook.

 

To Kyungsoo, unsurprisingly, the party had ended prematurely when _someone_ decided it would be a good idea to start a fight then and there, resulting in a flurry of fists and a quick end to Jongdae’s original plan. And much to both of their dismay, Kyungsoo’s plan for having them meet up at a park went down in flames when it decided to rain. The entire week.   

 

Of course, Baekhyun wasn’t _aware_ these were attempts at setting him up with the charming underclassman, believing his friends were just desperate to get him out of his apartment to keep from wallowing in his pity and playing video games all weekend. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve tried baiting him out.

 

As they leave to pack up their things (they know they’re not going to able to get any more studying done that day) they give each other knowing looks. They’ll have to go back to the drawing board. With their exams starting early, they’re going to have to put getting Baekhyun and Chanyeol together off until they’re free from finals.

 

\---

 

Unlike his two fae friends, Baekhyun is blessed -or maybe cursed- with the fact that he doesn’t have early finals like they do, which gives him a few more precious days to study (or procrastinate). Regardless, it’s awfully quiet without Jongdae’s constant gossiping and Kyungsoo’s occasional hums of acknowledgement, and as of late, a line of sneezes. He’s sitting on his apartment couch bored out of his mind. He’s not in the mindset to study _yet,_ not with how restless he’s feeling. Without the company of his friends, he can’t distract himself with talking. He would opt for video games, but considering he’s just not in the mood to pick up the controller, there’s not much else he can do.

 

Distraction free, it gives him more time to think about Chanyeol. He hadn’t seen the other in a while, but that’s probably because he was studying. With a start, he realizes that the thought is _kind of creepy_.

 

 _Yeah,_ he thinks as he reluctantly peels himself from the couch, _It’s time to leave the house._

 

He decides going to the park should suffice.

 

 

 

As he later realized, going to the park was not a good idea.

 

Just like every movie he’d seen, the park is inhabited by mostly elderly people, and couples. It just reminds him of how painfully single he is and how unbelievably hard he is crushing on an underclassman that doesn’t even _know_ him.

 

He’d left his headphones back at his apartment, so without music to accompany his walk, he just tries to relax and get his mind off things while he takes a stroll. Aside from seeing couples on nearly every bench and making themselves comfortable on the grass under the shade of the trees, the fresh air and open environment is something he really needed. Sure, the school campus is open, but it’s hard to be able to relax when everyone’s buzzing with stress over finals.

 

Baekhyun has been absently strolling along the path of flower bushes for probably about 15 minutes when he notices a small, black creature run up to him before it stops and paws at his legs. He bends down to look it over, and notices it’s a tiny little poodle, decked out in a cute white bunny hood over a colorful harness. The puppy nips playfully at his fingers and he lets out a laugh as it manages to get a few licks on on his face.

 

Carefully, he manages to untangle the colorful leash from the pup's legs, taking it gingerly in his hands and lifts the puppy in his arms.  _He must have run off,_ he thinks to himself, and begins looking around for someone in hopes to help find the small dog's owner.

 

“...ben! Toben! Where are you?” A voice in the distance calls, and Baekhyun’s head snaps up in attention at who he assumes is the owner.

 

His eyes widen comically as he sees a mop of blue hair amongst the crowd.

 

_Is that…?_

 

“Toben!” Chanyeol cries, slowing down once he sees the puppy held carefully in the arms of Baekhyun, panting hard as he bends to rest his hands on his knees. After spending a few moments trying to catch his breath, he looks up apologetically at Baekhyun.

 

“I’m so sorry! He’s only a puppy, so he’s got a lot of energy, and got loose while I was trying to readjust his leash.” He nods gratefully as Baekhyun returns the leash to him, scooping the energetic ball of fluff into his arms. Playfully, he pouts as he looks at his puppy. “Don’t run off again like that Toben! You could’ve gotten hurt!” He tries scolding the pup and holds up a finger in a serious matter, to which Toben just licks and gently chews on. With a sigh, he pats the puppy’s head, before turning to the other.

 

“Thank you so much catching him, Baekhyun.”

 

“It’s no prob-” Baekhyun stops, and looks up at the smile the man is giving him, “Wait, you know my name?”

 

Chanyeol nods. “I assume we go to school together, since I see you around campus a lot. People seem to know you, so that’s how I know your name.” He ducks his head as a faint blush overcomes his cheeks, and _wow, that’s a cute visual._ “I’m sorry if that’s a bit creepy.”

 

“N-No, it’s completely fine! I’m just surprised that you know who I am…” He trails off, looking sheepish at the thought that he’s been caught _staring._

 

The knowing look Chanyeol gives him isn’t scrutinizing, but it holds a warmness that seems to make Baekhyun’s worries melt away.

 

With a newfound wave of confidence, he awkwardly coughs out, “Hey...I know we just met, but would you be down to study together?” He’s honestly expecting the other man to refuse, but is surprised when Chanyeol nods excitedly. “You’re...actually saying yes?” He says, shocked.

 

Chanyeol laughs, and it’s a sound that Baekhyun doesn’t think he’d ever tire of hearing. “I mean, I’d love to. I’m actually really happy that you asked, since I’ve seen you looking at me from time to time.” He admits, looking down as Toben squirms in his arms, but just slightly. “I was hoping you’d come talk to me, but if you hadn’t done so any sooner, I was going to go up to you.”

 

Baekhyun smiles, relieved that the attraction was mutual. Together, the two of them walk back towards campus, with both of their hands intertwined in the leash.

 

\---

 

“Ugh, he isn’t answering my _texts.”_ Jongdae whines, sending what seems to be the thirtieth text to Baekhyun. He’s not afraid to double text and spam his way into someone’s attention, so shooting off text number _thirty-one_ isn't something he bats an eye at.

 

Even Kyungsoo, as normally stoic as he is, allows his brows to furrow in concern. It wasn’t like Baekhyun to not answer right away, unless he were sleeping. But he doubts Baekhyun is sleeping in when his finals are drawing near, and besides, he’s never ignored his phone for _two days._

 

The two are weaving their way through the stacks of shelves in the library, hoping to find their friend in there before they begin to panic. Sometimes Baekhyun does manage to get himself locked into studying, and leaves his phone on silent. But not answering for a few days seems unlikely.

 

As they’re about to give up and go up another floor, Kyungsoo stops as he sees a shimmer of sparkles against a bookcase. For once, he doesn’t seem to mind the impending itching of his nose as he moves closer to inspect it, and _yup, those are straight up sparkles._

 

Jongdae notices his pause and spots it too, sighing in relief as they begin to follow the trail. The pair notices that for some reason, the shimmering seems to be _brighter_ , even just slightly. They can’t seem to understand why until they’re at the end of the stacks, and spot Baekhyun sat comfortably at one of the tables, with none other than _Chanyeol._

 

Kyungsoo stops and Jongdae gapes. The two are laughing, Chanyeol smiling widely and nodding along after Baekhyun says something. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the fae how Baekhyun’s hand is rested on Chanyeol’s, and how his fingers twitch lightly as they give the palm a gentle squeeze.

 

“Oh, you’ve got to be _kidding me,”_ Jongdae whispers, squinting his eyes as he watches the two, notices how the sparkles are practically oozing from them, “We’ve been trying to set him up and here he is, with Chanyeol.”

 

Almost as if he can feel the stares boring into him, Baekhyun turns to his friends with a smile, waving them over. Kyungsoo quirks a brow as he holds up his phone, and is at least satisfied when Baekhyun is considerate enough to look sheepish at all the unread texts he’s received from Jongdae.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, looking over to Chanyeol then back to his friends, “I got carried away.”

 

Jongdae, although whining just seconds before, seems happier than ever as he places his things down onto the table and pulls up a chair from across the _couple._

 

“It’s fine.” He waves off, throwing Baekhyun a glance that says _we’ll interrogate you later._

 

And while Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to be upset when he sees his friend’s smile and the way his eyes hold nothing but affection for Chanyeol, he still has a horrible tingling in his nose, and he can see from the corner of his eye how Jongdae is moving to put on his sunglasses.

 

For once, they’re happy seeing a cloud of silver and gold.

 

 


End file.
